The Perfect Cold Remedy
by Resotii
Summary: Fluttershy is home sick and Rainbow Dash decides to visit her after school. FlutterDash drabble with minor RariJack.


The perfect cold remedy  
Equestria Girls FlutterDash Drabble by Resotii

 **A/N: This is just a short little drabble I wrote a while ago and originally just submitted to deviantart but I decided to make some minor improvements and post it here to as well.**

Fluttershy had a really bad cold so she hadn't gone to school and Rainbow Dash was really the most worried about her and was anxiously waiting for school to be over so she could go to Fluttershy's house and see her.

Finally, it was mere minutes till school was out. Rainbow Dash was in her last class, staring at the clock on the wall.

"C'mon…" Rainbow Dash said under her breath as she watched the hands of the clock move.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang and Rainbow Dash jumped out of her chair and ran out of the classroom, which made everyone else give her weird looks but she didn't even notice them because she was nearly out of the school by then.

"Geez, why is Rainbow Dash in such a rush?" Rarity asked, as she and Applejack were walking through the halls after everyone had started heading home for the day. "More than usual, anyway."

Applejack laughed slightly. "Well, as soon as she heard Fluttershy was out sick that was all she was thinking about all day."

"Should have known." Rarity replied, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Can't say Ah blame her. Ah'd be the exact same way if _you_ were out sick." Applejack explained with a sentimental smile, blushing slightly.

"Aww, Applejack!" Rarity cooed, rushing over to hug Applejack's arm affectionately as they continued to walk through the school hallway.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had finally made it to Fluttershy's house and she pressed the door bell and stood there, completely out of breath since she had ran all the way there and never stopped. The door opened and it was Fluttershy's mom.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash." She greeted with a warm smile but she became a little concerned after seeing how out of breath Rainbow Dash was. "Oh, dear, is everything alright?"

Rainbow Dash took a well-needed deep breath and said. "Yeah, I'm alright. I… I just really wanted to see Fluttershy." She stated, blushing as soon as she mentioned Fluttershy.

"Oh, I see now." Fluttershy's mom replied with a knowing smile.

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything back but judging by the expression and the fact her face was crimson red, she was obviously very flustered.

"I'm sure Fluttershy would love to see you. In fact, I was about to bring her up a cup of herbal tea, perhaps you can give it to her for me." Fluttershy's mom explained, holding out a tray with a mug of herbal tea on it to Rainbow Dash.

"S-Sure, I-I could do that." Rainbow Dash said, mostly under her breath but loud enough for Fluttershy's mom to hear her, her face extremely red.

Taking the tray, Rainbow Dash came into the house and went up the stairs to Fluttershy's room. Being careful not to spill the herbal tea, she opened Fluttershy's door. Fluttershy was in her bed, looking at a book. It took her a second to notice Rainbow Dash but once she did she was all smiles.

"Rainbow Dash!" She exclaimed softly, her voice was a little raspy.

"Um… your mom wanted to give you some tea." Rainbow Dash replied, setting it down on the table that was next to Fluttershy's bed.

"Oh, thanks." Fluttershy grinned, taking the mug off the tray and drinking from it. "Yum. My mom always makes such great tea."

After taking another sip, she sets the mug back onto the tray and there was a moment of awkward silence between them. Rainbow Dash couldn't seem to look at Fluttershy for some reason, her face still red as ever.

"Are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy finally asked after what seemed like forever.

Rainbow Dash just nodded vigorously.

"Well, it was really nice of you to come and vis-"

But she got cut off when Rainbow Dash suddenly came closer to Fluttershy and leaned down and pressed her lips against hers and time seemed to stop. Fluttershy, of course was startled by this at first, blushing deeply. But after the surprise had went away she couldn't help wrapping her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck, deepening the kiss.

Breaking apart, Fluttershy looked slightly upset. "Oh, Rainbow Dash." She exclaimed. "Now _you're_ going to get sick, too."

"…I don't care." Rainbow Dash told her with a sentimental smile, kissing her yet again.

Fluttershy shrugged faintly and just kissed her back.

The End


End file.
